Immortal Beings
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Rated T for violence and language. A girl named Hisano got separated from her siblings and when the Host Club heard this, they just couldn't ignore her. But when they find out about her powers, things take a turn for the strangest. HikaruXOC KaoruXOC
1. Leading A New Life

**Immortal Beings**

**A/N: Well it's my first ever Ouran High School Host Club story.**

**Wendy: Yeah al we seemed to be doing was Yugioh GX stories. I'm glad we got to do soemthing else for a change.**

**Me: Yeah although I'm still writing Yugioh GX fanfics.**

**Wendy: Well get on with the story already!**

**Me: Ok ok quit rushing me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Tamaki wouldn't be alive right now. (jk^^)**

**Chapter 1: Leading A New Life**

_**::~A long time ago~::**_

_Hisano kept running and running until she felt like she couldn't run anymore. She had to get away from all these demons that were after her. She had to find her siblings before they were caught too._

_**"Emiko! Haruko!**__**Yasuo! Where are you?"**_

_She looked around, hoping to find her brothers and sister somewhere closeby. Unfortunately, her brothers and and sister was nowhere to be found. Her ebony black hair and blue eyes shone in the moonlight. She hoped that with the light of the moon, she would be guided to her siblings._

_**"Screw this. I won't get anywhere like this," **__she said. She closed her eyes and focused hard. She drew upon her wolf immortal powers. She disappeared in a flash of light and in her place was a silver wolf with black stripes in the shape of thunder starting at its forehead and going all the way to its paws and back. It had a short tail and glowing green eyes._

_The wolf ran at a speed fast as the wind._

_**I hope you're all ok.**_

_The wolf ran on and on, holding on to what little sliver of hope she had left._

_**If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do.**_

_She knew she had to find them and fast. For all she knew, her siblings could've been captured; or worse even killed. She couldn't stop now though. Even if they were dead, she had to at least find their bodies._

_Her right ear twitched. __**Seems like I have an unexpected guest.**_

_She planted her paws firmly on the ground, ready to attack if necessary._

_**"Stand your ground, girl. I know of your powers and I'm here to help. Now can you please kindly change back into a human to show that you will listen to what I have to say?"**_

_Hisano changed back, but kept her distance. She had to stay alert and focused no matter what happened. Standing just a few feet away from her was a middle-aged woman with gray hair going down to her shoulders wearing a cleric robe._

_**"You're looking for your older brothers and twin sister, am I right?"**_

_Hisano's eyes went wide. __**"H-how did you know?"**_

_**"Because I know these things for, you see, I am a wolf immortal; just like you and your siblings."**_

_Hisano had lived a long time_**(1)**_, but never in her time had she seen a wolf immortal other than herself, her deceased parents, her bitch of an ex-boyfriend, and her siblings. __**"Y-you're a wolf immortal too?"**_

_**"Yes child, only much older than you. I will help you in your quest to find your brothers and sister, if you can trust me."**_

_Hisano still didn't know if she could trust this woman. Of course she wanted to find her siblings, but she didn't want help from someone who couldn't be trusted. After all, she had never seen this woman before; never felt her presence anywhere..._

_But she could sense the unmistakable truth in her voice. Her suspicions died down slowly. She became more calm. She could trust this woman._

_**"Ok I can trust you. Please help me find my brothers and sister."**_

_**"I will."**_

_All of a sudden, a shrill scream of terror could be heard from a distance. Hisano looked over the cliff and saw who it was. It was Emiko being attacked by a demon._

_**"Emiko!" **__Hisano was about to run after her sister, but the woman stopped her._

_**"Don't go rushing into it child."**_

_**"But that's my sister!"**_

_**"I know but if you go down there you could get yourself killed."**_

_Hisano gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that her sister was in trouble and there was nothing she could do._

_Then two more screams of terror rose across the distance, only they belonged to boys._

_**"Haruko! Yasuo!"**_

_**"Hey there's the other one,"**__ said one of the demons._

_**"Let's get her," **__said the other demon._

_**Oh no. I've been spotted.**_

_There was no choice now. She knew she had to fight._

_**"Get away from here, while you still have the chance."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You heard me child. Get away from here. I will fight for you."**_

_Hisano stared at her in disbelief. __**"You can't be serious."**_

_**"I'm as serious as a heart attack. Now go, so you can save your siblings."**_

_**"I'm not gonna leave you here to die."**_

_**"Then I'll just have to make you leave myself."**__ The woman snapped her fingers and Hisano was being surrounded by a faint light and then disappeared._

_A few moments of silence passed. Then the demons came charging toward the woman._

_They both looked around._

_**"The girl. Where's the girl?" **__one of them demanded._

_**"She is gone. I teleported her somewhere out of your reach and temporarily disabled her ability to teleport herself back here. You won't find her."**_

_**"Why you... well I guess we won't gain anything from you living."**_

_**"Let's finish her."**_

_**"Good idea."**_

_The woman was already prepared for this. Her seemingly old age belied her able ability to fight._

_**Be safe child. Good luck Hisano, my dear grandaughter..**_

_Hisano opened her eyes. She looked around and figured out that she was not where she once was. She tried to teleport back, but for some reason, her powers wouldn't allow her to teleport._

_**Dammit! Why won't my powers work?**_

_Then she remembered: that woman teleported her away from the place where her brothers and sister was._

_**"NO! NO DAMMIT! " **__She pounded her fist on the ground until her knuckles started to turn white._

_**"Dammit! Dammit all to Hell! I couldn't save them... I couldn't..." **__Hisano broke into tears. She had just lost the only family she had left._

_It was all her fault._

_No. No it wasn't her fault; it was her ex-boyfriend's fault. He got them into this mess in the first place. It was all his fault. But she was foolish to ever fall in love with him. All the lies that came out his mouth... She hated him deeply. If it wasn't for him, she would still have her family. It was because he always had that desire to get what he wanted that disgusted her and ended their relationship, but not before he attacked her. He left a huge scar across her arm that was covered with bandages. She would have that scar for the rest of her life._

_But although she was far away from her brothers and sister, she could still feel the deep connection they all had still flowing within her. She knew they were still alive._

_But she didn't know where they were._

_**"Don't worry. One day, I will find you. And on that day, I swear upon every fiber of my being that I will kill the demons that captured you and let them rot in Hell if they aren't rotting in Hell already by that time."**_

_She clutched her fists tightly. __**"I promise."**_

_**::~Present Day~::**_

Haruhi Fujioka was walking to her school, Ouran Academy, on a bright and sunny day. The first thing she would do was meet up with her friend of the host club in the music room. She wasn't really looking forward to it, but she pretty much had nothing to do at the moment.

She opened the doors of the music room.

"Welcome Haruhi," Tamaki greeted.

"Morning, senpai."

"Hi Haru-chan!" Honey said as he jumped on Haruhi's back.

"Hey Honey-senpai." Honey got off of Haruhi and went back over to Mori.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" The Hitachiin twins came into the room and sat down on the sofa.

"Well it looks like everyone's here," said Kyoya. I guess I can share the news with you now."

"What news, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I heard that there's going to be a new student transferring here who got in on a scholaship. I recently brought up a file of who this student is. Her name is Hisano Tsukiko. She's 15 years old and according to her file, her parents died when she was very young and she was separated from her twin sister and older brothers not too long ago."

"That must be horrible," Tamaki said with sadness in his voice.

"The boss is right," said Karou.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to stand being away from Karou," said Hikaru.

"And not only did she have a twin, she had two older brothers as well," Haruhi said in deep thought. "She must be going through a lot of pain."

"Well we can't really know for sure until we meet her," said Kyoya.

"I bet it'll be easy to make friends with her, right Takashi?" asked Honey.

"Not exactly, Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"Why Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi.

It was Kiyoya who answered instead. "Well since she lost her family, she could tend to avoid other people rather than try to communicate with them. As I said before, we can't really know for sure until we meet her. I recieved word that she will be put into the first year class with Haruhi and the twins."

_Great. Now the clones will be bugging me to no end about this girl._

_**::~ In class with Haruhi and the Hitachiins~::**_

"Class, as you all know by now, we have a new student here. Her name is Hisano Tsukiko. I expect all of you to treat your new classmate with respect and courtesy."

The students took note of their new classmate. A few seconds passed and the students started exchanging whispers about the new girl such as "who is that girl?" and "what business does her parents run?" and the most popluar question "why does her eyes look so distant?"

"Settle down class. I know you're all excited to get to know your new classmate, but that can wait until later. Right now, we still have to get class done." After he got done talking, Hisano took her seat (coincedentally in between Haruhi and Hikaru) and the teacher started on his lecture.

Haruhi looked in the direction of Hisano. Her face looked completely blank, like it was never alive.

"Um, hello."

Hisano looked over to Haruhi, her eyes similar to a barren wasteland. Haruhi felt a chill go down her spine a the cold, blank stare.

"Hello." Another chill went down Haruhi's spine. This girl was like a living iceberg. Absolutely no emotion showing on her face at all, well except despair possibly, but that was pretty much it.

Then Haruhi got an idea. Lunch was coming up soon. Maybe she could strike up a decent conversation with her then. Hopefully she wouldn't look so forlorn. Then she remebered what Kyoya had said eariler this morning: _"Her parents died when she was very young and she was separated from her twin sister and older brothers not too long ago." _Well _that _would make things harder. But she couldn't just give up. She at least had to try her very best to cheer her up. After all, it was the duty of the host club to make every girl happy. So that's just what she would do.

**A/N: Well what did you all think?**

**Wendy: For your first Ouran story, that was pretty good.**

**Me: You really think so?**

**Wendy: Yeah but its pretty long.**

**Me: I know. I think it's the longest I've ever written. I think I'm starting to get a cramp in my hand from typing so much.**

**Wendy: Damn those cramps.**

**Me: Well first before I go, I will tell you what the chacters I came up with mean and a picture what each one looks like. They're all Japanes names so I'll translate them for you:**

**Hisano: open plain**

**Emiko: blessed, beautiful child (picture of Hisano and Emiko together since they're twins. Hisano at right and Emiko at left) .com/image/anime%?o=85**

**Haruko: First born .com/image/anime%20boy/hikari_?o=254**

**Yasuo: Peaceful one .com/image/anime%20boy/Sara_Shadow/Other%?o=63**

**Me: Well I'm done now. Please review nicely.**


	2. A Heavy Heart

**A/N: AAAHHHH! NO! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!**

**Wendy: What's wrong now?**

**Me: I HAVE THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK! T^T**

**Wendy: Is that why the chapter took so long?**

**Me: Yes! T.T Sorry it took so long I had to get my ideas straight and that is frustrating!**

**Wendy: Aren't you forgetting something? **

**Me: O_O Oops yeah I am. The subtitle to the first chapter. I forgot all about it when my hand started cramping. Well here's what it should've said: She's literally lived for a very long time. You'll find out her true age sometime later. So thanks for readers and please turn into reviewers too because I only have one review and I have no idea who it's from or anything. Arigato everyone!**

**Wendy: In case you didn't know, Arigato means thank you in Japanese.**

**Chapter 2: A Heavy Heart**

The lunch bell finally rang.

"Haruhi, come sit with us!" Tamaki said.

_Oh great,_ she thought to herself. She looked around for Hisano and saw her sitting at a table by herself with no food. She felt sorry for her for losing her brothers and sister, but that didn't mean she had to stop eating because of that. She wanted to cheer her up somehow, but she also didn't want to make her even more depressed.

_She could tend to avoid other people rather than try to communicate with them. _

Kyoya's words echoed in her mind. There was no way she could give up though. She had to at least try to say something to her.

Haruhi walked in Hisano's direction. "Hi. Um, Hisano, right?"

The disraught girl looked into Haruhi's eyes, sending yet another chill down her spine. "Yes. And I take it you're Haruhi Fujioka?"

_How did she know my name?_

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

"I sit next to you in class. It would be strange if I didn't know your name."

"I guess so. Hey by the way, is it true that you got separated from your brothers and sister?"

Hisano's eyes went wide like she had awoken from a horrible nightmare. "How did you know that?"

"Well there's this guy in a club with me, Kyoya Ootari, he keeps tabs on pretty much everyone that catches his interest, like high ranking business people's sons and daughters. He told us about that. I feel sorry for you."

Hisano's eyes narrowed. "How could you feel sorry for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you feel sorry for me when you have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love?" 

Haruhi's gaze turned to the floor. "Actually, I do know what its like to lose someone you love."

"You do?"

"Yes. My mother. She was a lawyer. She always smiled and kept me and my dad happy. She passed away when I was five. She was very sick. Even today, I still miss her."

Hisano looked at Haruhi with a sad look. "So you do know..."

Haruhi looked back up at Hisano. "But it's ok now. I still have my dad and my friends here. Everything will be ok as long as they're around."

"At least you have them. I don't have anyone."

Haruhi looked at Hisano with a confused look. "You have your friends. You have your father. You have everything I wish I could have."

"Well thats not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never had a brother or a sister, so I wouldn't know what it's like to lose any, much less two brothers and a sister. But I do know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Hisano couldn't believe it. How could someone as happy looking as this possibly know what pain is?

"Tell me, what is this club that you are in?"

"It's called the Host Club. You can stop by later on this afternoon if you're interested."

"I guess I could. it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great. Then I guess I'll see you there."

"Thanks Haruhi. And by the way, if you're trying to disguise yourself as a boy, it's not working." 

_What?_ "H-how did you know?" 

"I can tell who is a person is or isn't.**(1) **And I know for a fact that you're not a boy."

_W-who is she? How did she know I was a girl?_

"Don't worry. If you're trying to keep this a secret for a reason, then your secret's safe with me."

"Um.. thanks."

"Don't mention it."

_**~:: With the rest of the hosts still at lunch::~**_

"I wonder what's wrong with that new girl Kyoya told us about," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her? Is she sick or something?" asked Honey.

"No I mean, she's always so distant. She looked like a human iceberg when she walked in the classroom. Could it be because she lost her siblings?"

"A strong possiblilty," said Kyoya. "She could be taking it pretty hard. She did lose them all at once."

"That poor girl," said Tamaki. "She must be living through her days with a heavy heart filled with sorrow."

"Oh look here comes Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"And that girl," Hikaru added.

Haruhi and Hisano walked to the rest of the host club, talking all the while.

"Hey is Haruhi actually talking to that girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," said Kyoya. "If Haruhi's been able to talk to her then there's no reason we won't be able to."

"Very true Kyoya," said Tamaki. "Maybe we could convince her to come to the host club later on."

"I doubt she'll do that boss," said Kaoru.

"Yeah. She's probably not interested in relationships," said Hikaru.

"Well then I guess we'll find out when they get here," replied Tamaki. Haruhi and Hisano arrived just when they were done talking.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" greeted Haruhi.

"Nothing much just talking," said Hikaru. He turned his attention to the black-haired girl. He felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of her. He was sure everyone else was doing the same.

"Hi everyone," greeted Hisano. Everyone, even Kyoya, was shocked at how dead she sounded. Like a living iceberg..

"Hisano said she would come over to the host club later today. Isn't that great guys?"

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the news.

"Fantastic, Haruhi!" said Tamaki. "You've managed to get another customer."

_**~:: Hisano's POV:;~**_

Another customer? Who are these people? What is this guy talking about? Ugh. Why do I even care? Why am I asking myself so many questions?

"So you're Hisano Tsukiko?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"We were just wondering why you look so distant all the time," said the other twin.

"Why are you asking me about my business?" I asked now angry.

"We were just wondering," said the first twin. "There's no need to get angry with us."

"Well quit being nosy and I won't have a reason to become angry."

_**~:: Hikaru's POV::~**_

What is with this girl? All we wanted to know was why she acts so distant all the time.

Then again we are prying into her business, but does she really have to be like this? She just looks so lifeless and cruel. What could've caused her to be like this?

Then I remembered what Kyoya said:

_"Her parents died when she was very young and she was separated from her twin sister and older brothers not too long ago."_

Now I think I have an idea of why she acts so distant. She had a rough past and she lost her brothers and sister. I'd be that way too if something ever happened to Kaoru. I think I understand now. She really loves her siblings and something tells me she will stop at nothing to find them.

_**~:: Kaoru's POV::~**_

Ok I don't really know the reason why she's like this but she doesn't have the right to... wait Kyoya told us about her past. Maybe that's why she's acting so harsh. I'd be like that too if I ever lost Hikaru. She must not have been able to channel her feelings and became so harsh and distant because of that.

I feel like if she ever goes looking for her siblings, she wouldn't give up even if she was staring Death in the face. I'd do the same for Hikaru, so I guess I could say I understand her pain.

_**~:: Tamaki's POV::~**_

That poor girl. She must be feeling terrible. Who knew something so terrible would cause anyone to turn into something like this? I feel sorry for her. At least she decided to come to the host club later. Maybe we could try to ease her pain a little. It's the very least we could do to help.

Something tells me that she's not going to give up until she finds her brothers and sister. I just hope that wherever they are, they're ok.

_**~:: Kyoya's POV::~**_

Well this girl really is mysterious. I had a feeling she was, but I never expected her to be so cold-natured like this. I'm suprised Haruhi was able to talk to her. It's wierd how Haruhi's always able to make people seem so calm.

Her brothers and sister apparently mean the world to her. I don't think she'll give up on trying to find them if she ever starts looking. I don't have any files on them. Too bad I can't help much. If I did have files on them, it would be a different story.

But there is one thing that I didn't mention to the others anout her past that could be another contributing factor to her behavior: that she was abused by her ex-boyfriend. I don't know if I should tell them or not, but I don't really think that has anything to do with her missing brothers and sister**(2)**.

_**~:: Honey's POV::~**_

Poor Hisa-chan. She looks sad. I guess without her brothers and sister around, she feels like she's nothing. I feel bad for her since she lost them. I wonder how that happened. It'd be pretty terrible if she found out that her brothers and sister are dead, which hopefully they aren't. He may not know it, but if something ever happened to Chika-chan, then I'd be pretty upset too. Not even Takashi would be able to cheer me up after that.

I wonder if she'll ever go looking for them. If she does, she might not give up until she knows they're safe and I hope they're all ok.

_**~:: Mori's POV::~**_

This Hisano.. there's something about her that doesn't feel; what's the word? Normal. But either way she did lose her siblings not too long ago**(3)**. Anyone would feel terrible after that. The bond she shares with her siblings reminds me of the bond between me and Mitsukuni; it's unbreakable.

I may have just met her, but it's obvious that she would go out of her way to find her brothers and sister. The way Kyoya described the way she would tend to act around other people may be because of her loss and rough past. I hope her siblings are ok for her sake.

_**~:: Haruhi's POV::~**_

I can't really explain it, but I feel like I really don't know how she feels about all this, even if I said I did. I never had any siblings, but she has three. And she lost that all at once. I guess to her that would be like ripping your heart out and squeezing it with all your might. I feel sorry for her. It's strange that I'm the only one who seems to be able to talk to her without her becoming harsh.

Maybe she'll end up going off somewhere to look for them. If she does, and I'm pretty sure she will at some point, then I wish her good luck and hope they're ok.

_**~:: Hisano's POV::~ **_

Emiko, Haruko, Yasuo...

I know you're still out there somewhere. I can feel your presence, even though it's very faint. I'm not giving up until I find you. That is a promise. And I will kill Makuro slowly and painfully for getting you into this mess. He'll pay for even messing with us in the first place. And I'm especially going to make his death more painful for what he did to you**(4)** Emiko. You didn't deserve that, he forced you into it and it's my fault for not being able do anything about it. I swear I will save you, even if I die trying.

**1: One of Hisano's many abilities that apparently her ex-boyfriend was immune to.**

**2: You don't know how wrong you are Kyoya.**

**3: Actually it was a very long time ago, they just don't know that yet.**

**4: Makuro raped and abused Emiko after he attacked Hisano as revenge for not getting what he wanted, which was originally to rape Hisano and she basically kicked his ass.**

**A/N: Damn writer's block being a bitch. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Wendy: At least you had a chapter to but up.**

**Me: True.**

**Wendy: Amazing. You did the whole Host Club's POV.**

**Me: Yeah and apparently they were all thinking the same thing.**

**Wendy: The next chapter might reveal more about her past.**

**Me: Definitely and I will try to get it up sooner than last time if I can get rid of the accursed writer's block.**

**Wendy: Please review too. WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Me: She's right we do. We only have one review and we need more. Just be nice when you write them please. No harsh critcism or anything (need I remind you I don't take harsh critcism too well?) **


End file.
